1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to control circuits for controlling the operation of a motor and is particularly adapted for use with a compressor motor in a refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,369, 3,673,811, 3,700,914 and 3,792,592, is generally cognizant of motor control systems including low pressure responsive devices where a time delay means is provided to override the low pressure response for a time period upon motor start-up.